Naruto of Hearts
by winterfaeriy
Summary: Based on a story I wrote. Rated for later chapters. SasuNaru, ItachixOC. Review please!


**Me: Okey-doke, This is a SasuNaru fanfic based on a story I'm writing so if their characters are kinda…off it's because they weren't the original characters and also, I've never seen Naruto so…ya deal with it**

**Zack: It was originally called Roxas of Hearts but Roxas is now Naruto so…let's call it Naruto of Hearts!**

**Roxas: The first couple chapters are already written so I can update fast if we get reviews! **

**Zack: Chapter one is here!**

**xXx**

**Chapter One**

"…and the feathers floated away with the black wind." a boy mumbled under his breath, sitting on a rooftop, notebook in hand.

He looked out at the horizon as the sun was rising. He had silky black hair that spikes up in the back and frames his pale face with bangs that reach his chin. And beneath the thick-framed glasses were the deepest blue eyes you'll ever see.

He glanced at his watch, closed his notebook and jumped from the roof. Although it was a three-story drop, he landed gracefully on his feet.

He grabbed his messenger bag, put his notebook and glasses in it, and headed downtown to Konoha Train Station.

Taking an empty seat on the train, he stared blankly out the window till he got to school. The trip from uptown Konoha to Konoha High took only six minutes so his blank gaze didn't last long.

Gathering his stuff, he wandered into the school.

It was only 7:15, not many were there so he walked aimlessly through the halls of his new 'Torture Chamber'.

"Look, it's Effy. How ya doin', punk?" a none-too-polite voice said behind him.

The brunette sighed, "How could you possibly come up with that name if my name is nowhere close to that?"

"EEmo, FFag. E-F...and add a 'y'. Effy. There you go." some geeky nerd said, backing the dumb jock up. The brunette had learned that the geeky one was Shikamaru Nara and the jock was Kiba Inuzuka.

The brunette clapped his hands together in fake delight. "Oh! How creative of you! Keep up the good work." With that, he rolled his eyes and continued to his recently decided destination.

Both boys stood speechless.

Finally getting someplace he liked, he sat in a chair and held his face in his hands.

"You new here?" a voice asked.

The boy looked up to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and unusually bright, blue eyes. He was also freakishly tanned compared to everyone else around there. His abnomalness intrigued the brunette to a great extent.

"Y'yeah." He managed.

"Ah. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The music room isn't open till eight but I don't mind you being here." The blond said with a lopsided grin.

"Sasuke Uchiha. You play anything?" the brunette asked.

Naruto nodded. "I play piano, percussion and bass."

"Cool."

Naruto's cheeks tinged pink slightly. "I-I'm gonna go practice. See ya."

'Huh…wonder what that was all about. Maybe I scared him…'

Sasuke sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes.

A soft tune came from the door Naruto just went through. Sasuke walked towards the door and pressed his ear to it. The piano was playing a gentle melody, and someone was singing with it.

It had to be the most beautiful voice Sasuke had ever heard. But it couldn't be Naruto…could it?

I mean…geeks and jocks call Sasuke a fag so imagine how bad this kid gets treated.

Much to the Uchiha's dismay, he learned the hard way.

Of course, it wasn't all bad, by lunchtime, Sasuke had discovered that 98 of the female population absolutely adored the cute little blond.

The bad part, however, made none of that matter at all.

**xXx**

After school was out, Sasuke started for what he now called home, since he lived in a lot of places. His brother made them move a lot/

He heard shouting and not-so-nice laughter. His curiosity got the better of him.

What he found was the two bullies from before, along with at least a dozen others. They were kicking, punching and yelling profanities at the torn-up boy who had unmistakable fox ears on his head and a tail. Both were red but dirty and bruised up.

"Leave him alone!" Sasuke shouted at them.

"Why should we, Effy?" the Inazuka spat.

"Cuz you'll regret it if you don't." Anger flickered in Sasuke's eyes, venom was dripping from his words.

"Oh, really? What's a fag like you gonna do about it?" one asked.

Sasuke's messenger bag dropped to the ground.

Taking slow steps forward, he asked. "You really want to find out?" there was fire in his eyes. Two f the more cowardly bullies ran just from his glare, another one fainted.

"Heh, at least they were smart enough to run." There was a flash of blue light and all the bullies shielded their eyes. When the light faded, Sasuke had fox ears and a tail, similar to the victim's only midnight black.

"Ah! He's one of them!" All but one (and the unconscious one) ran for their pathetic little lives.

"You'll pay for this!" the Inuzuka said, dragging his comrade away.

Sasuke's fists unclenched and his fox features disappeared. He knelt down tot the shaking , though unconscious boy.

"Naruto…" Sasuke lifted him up and in a snap, they were in Sasuke' house in what looked like a science lab.

Sasuke carefully treated Naruto's wounds and muttered something under his breath that made Naruto's ears and tails retract.

Sasuke's attention was then caught on a smudge on Naruto's face. Sasuke wiped it away, beneath it wa a line across his cheek.

Sasuke wiped the rest of his cheek, then the other.

The brunette sighed softly. "I thought so…"

Three whisker-like scars lined both of Naruto's cheeks symbolizing that he had inherited the power of a kitsune (fox).

Sasuke fell asleep, resting his head on Naruto's stomach.

**xXx**

Naruto woke to find himself in a not-so-comfy bed and his fox features were gone.

Leaning on his elbows to sit up, he scanned the room.

"I called the school, said you wouldn't be there today." a voice said from the doorway.

Naruto looked to see a tall, handsome man, resembling Sasuke but with a bigger smile and longer hair. That and his eyes were darker than Sasuke's, black almost.

"How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"Two days. Sasuke was worried you wouldn't wake up. So you get hurt a lot huh?" the older brunette asked. "By the way, I'm Itachi, Sasuke's brother."

"Hm…I guess…normally only twice at scool an four times at home…per week." Naruto gazed at the ceiling.

"Only? Just this time could've killed you. I- what do your parents do to you?" Itachi asked, taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

"Do't have parents…my adoptive brother and his boyfriend beat me…and…" Naruto bit his lip, not as if trying not to cry, but as if he's mulling over whether he should tell Itachi or not.

"Rape?"

"W-what?"

"Do they rape you?" Itachi asked calmly.

"I…"

"You don't have to answer. Me and Sasuke went through eight foster homes before I could live alone and take Sasuke with me. After that we constantly moved, all for the same reason: people took too much of a liking in Sasuke. He doesn't like to talk about it but everywhere we went, he got raped and I'd end up fighting whoever did it. We'd both be in the hospital with me in bad shape and Sasuke even worse." Itachi explained. "Soon as we got out, we had to move again."

"Geez…hey what happened to…" Naruto trailed off.

"What?"

"Never mind."

"You kitsune?" Itachi grinned.

Naruto stared blankly for a second before nodding.

"Sasuke retracted them for you. Breakfast?" Itachi handed him a plate of bacon and eggs.

"What-" the blonds sentence was lost as his eyes went wide and he drooled. "Baaaacoooon…."

Itachi chuckled. "Eat up. Sasuke gets home at four." Naruto merely nodded and Itachi left, closing the door behind him.

"I love you Bacon…"

**xXx**

When Sasuke did get home, Itachi told Naruto to stay back to make sure Sasuke was in condition enough to see him yet.

Good thing too.

The second the door opened, Sasuke latched him self to Itachi's waist and sobbed uncontrollably.

Itachi lovingly stroked his brother's hair and held him. "Shh…tell me what happened, otouto."

"I-it's not fair! Even here they do it…this time it was a girl too. Heh, imagine that: a freshman being raped by a girl." Sasuke said bitterly before breaking out in sobs again.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it…" Itachi said assuringly, taking Sasuke to the couch and letting him rest on his lap.

After a half an hour or so, Sasuke's breathing evened out and he fell alsep.

"You can come out now." Itachi said.

Naruto tentatively walked into the room and sat next to Itachi, opposite Sasuke.

"A-are you moving again?" Naruto asked.

Itachi shook his head. "We only move if it gets really bad. Besides, we finally got a good place to live and I meta bunch of really cool people."

Naruto nodded, taking in the form of the brunette sleeping in the elder's lap.

"Curious, are you a homophobe?" Itachi asked.

Naruto shook his head. "I'm..um…"

"Bi? Gay? Yaoi-fan?" Itachi suggested,

"The second one…" Naruto's cheeks tinged pink.

Itachi grinned, much resembling a fox. "Good, cuz he have company tonight and well…I'm fixin' on getting together with him."

Naruto chuckled softly at his choice of words.

"Come on, come help me with dinner. "Itachi said, moving cautiously to not wake Sasuke up.

Naruto glanced at the boy before following Itachi to the kitchen.

**xXx**

Sasuke woke up aloe on his couch.

Recollecting his thought, he walked towards the kitchen, smelling spaghetti cooking.

"Ah! Kuso!" Naruto ran in, turning off the stove and straining the noodles.

Naruto fixed up the spaghetti and served four plates and pressed the button on the wall. Bzzt! "Dinner's ready."

Bzzt! "Alright, be right down."

Footsteps could be heard on the stairs

Sasuke watched Naruto from the doorway, leaning on the frame.

Itachi and a tall blond with hair long enough to be put in a small ponytail, and soft green eyes, came racing in. Itachi tripped and fell flat on his face.

"S-sorry 'Tachi." the blond said, amused.

Itachi mumbled something before jumping up and taking a seat, the blond followed in suit.

"Suke-chan! Come sit, we have SPAGHETTIE!!" Itachi said with a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his brother's hyperness and took a seat across from him.

"Psycho family, me guesses." Naruto laughed.

"Course Chibi. Now sit, we must eat the food you tried to burn." Itachi said playfully.

Naruto pouted. "Meanie."

"I see you two have gotten acquainted. Poor Naruto, you fell victim to the niknames of doom." Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded vigorously. Itachi just laughed.

"Oh, and this is Ryosuke Hitsyuga. Damn I feel left out, I'm like a girl with how long my hair is…"

Itachi said.

"It's okay, 'Tachi. You're just special." Ryosuke laughed.

Itachi sniffed and sank in his seat. "So cruel thou world is."

Sasuke snorted. "Shakespeare?"

"No, just me." Itachi grinned.

"I figured as much…hey, are we gonna eat or what?"

"Itakimasu!" Itachi giggled girlishly.

Dinner was filled with laughter, choking on noodles, singing Disney songs and the elder two having a wrestling match. Throughout the whole thing. Sasuke sat on the table (not the chair) and Naruto watched in admiration, wishing his family was like this.

By nine, Ryosuke had gone home, Itachi went with him telling he younger two not to do anything he wouldn't do.

With Sasuke's reply of "And what is it you don't do?" Itachi left.

"Is it always like this?" Naruto asked, sitting cross-legged on the counter. Sasuke sat backwards in a chair facing the blond.

"Mm. Sometimes. Depends on the day. Most of the food never gets eaten when it's just the two of us. It ends up everywhere except eaten. We found some in the gutter outside once." Sasuke smiled.

"Food fights?"

Sasuke nodded. "You okay?"

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts and shook his head, "Fine, really."

"So what'd you and Itachi do all day?" Sasuke asked, brushing some dark hair out of his eyes.

"Nothing much, just talked about what got me into this mess." Naruto sighed, playing with a loose string on his shirt.

"How did you get into this?" Sasuke asked softly.

Naruto was silent.

"Itachi told you about me, right?"

"Some of it…he never said why you were in a foster home to begin with." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded. "Mom died giving birth to me, dad got remarried and died in a car crash when I was two. Our step-mom remarried, became and alcoholic and beat us all the time. I lost my virginity when I was five to whatever you call your step-mom's husband…"

Naruto bit his lip.

"So...what's your story?" Sasuke asked.

"…I never met my dad and after my mom was sent to rehab for suicide attempts, my brother was adopted but he took mom's going away harshly, hiding from the world until he got a druggie for a boyfriend. Both would constantly hit me and…" Naruto couldn't bring himself to finish.

"That's where Sakura comes in, right?" Sasuke asked.

"You know her?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yesterday, she came to me asking where you were. She told me a little about why all the girls are so nice to you/"

"Ah…I feel so stupid…my brother's going to kill me.'

Riku shook his head. "Itachi will help somehow…he always does."

Naruto smiled softly and hugged his new friend.

Sasuke returned the hug briefly and the two went upstairs to sleep.

**xXx**

**Me: Ryosuke is mine! My character! **

**Zack: Geez, possessive**

**Roxas: well there's chapter one for ya**

**Zack: Read and review**


End file.
